Don't stop holding me
by The Moving Crossbow
Summary: Gene,Alex,Shaz,Ray and Chris' POV to a shoking thing. Sombody gets kidnapped Guess Who and it's up to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum to find that person. I hope you like it. I will post the rest soon. T rated just to be safe.


**Hi guys. This is my second fic and the only reason i want to post it is because of the brilliant line at the end. Which i'll post soon.**

* * *

**Alex**

On the 30th January 1984, I awoke to find myself in a darkened room, when the last thing I remember doing is drinking with my DCI, Gene Hunt. I sat in a strange position, with my knees underneath me and my arms behind my back. I tried to call out for help, but I was gagged. So I tried to move my arms, but then I heard something like a gunshot and my arm was searing with pain. I thought I'd broken it, and I discovered later that I had. I was lying on the hard, cold floor, sobbing uncontrollably, with one of my arms broken and the other completely useless, thinking that I was never going to get home. Then I heard a door open somewhere and light flooded in, a voice rang out across the room, it said 'Looks like the tart finally woke up, I'll tell 'the little boss'. He'll do what he wants with her, while I phone Hunt. Then we go on a road trip.' It was a man; I think he was talking to a guard or someone. The thing that really scared me was that they were going to call Gene, but what would they do to me once he knew where I was?

* * *

**Gene**

I was sitting in my office waiting to see her walk in, first came Chris with Shaz, then came Jimmy and some other DC's and DS's, then came Ray, but there was no sign of Lady Bolls. I waited another ten minutes before calling her flat, it rang and rang and rang, and then she picked up. 'Why aren't you in work Bolly? You're twenty minutes late already.' I spoke into the receiver, but it wasn't her who answered, 'Hunt, from Manchester. Greater Manchester Police, GMP. Friend of DI Tyler and DI Drake. We know all about you, and we know that you don't like innocent people to die, so that's why you'll never see DI Alex Drake alive again. We're going to kill her, and there's nothing you can do about it.' He hung up after that, if what he was saying was true then they really were going to kill Alex. For the first time in eleven years, I truly was scared. I grabbed my coat of the back of the chair and sprinted out of CID, not caring if everyone stared. I ran across the street towards Luigi's and ran to the steps to Alex's flat. When I got there I saw that the door was open and a man was there sitting in the doorway, with a gun in his hand. He pointed at me and pulled the trigger before I could reach for my own gun, I felt my body explode with pain as the bullet ripped through my stomach. I fell to the ground and heard another shot in the distance; I felt my breathing become slower and more ranged. I reached for my radio and spoke into it.

* * *

**Shaz**

We all saw him run out like that, so I decided to see if my assumptions were correct, I walked into his office and looked out of his window. Although it had only been a few seconds since he ran out of the room, he had already reached Luigi's and was running up the steps three at a time. I got back to my desk when I heard something like a car backfire, then I heard him talk into a radio, I picked it up and spoke into it 'Guv, is Ma'am alright?' I waited for him to answer but when he did the voice shook me. He sounded weak and vulnerable, it was the first time I'd ever heard him sound scared. 'Shaz, Alex's is gone they're going to kill her. Make sure you find her, I can't I got shot. Find her Shaz.' Well I couldn't not listen, so I called an Ambulance and called Chris and Ray over and told them what had happened. After I'd finished talking they both ran out. That was the last time I saw both of them alive.

* * *

**Ray**

It wasn't the first time we went to help him, and it defiantly won't be the last. Shaz had told me and Chris what the Guv told her, and we must have thought the same thing because we both ran outside to help Gene. When we got there we saw him leaning on the wall just outside Alex's flat, I ran strait for him only to stop and shout at Chris 'Go see Luigi, he might have heard or seen something.' When he pointed right I saw what he was looking at, a corpse was lying on the floor with his chin burst open. He'd killed himself.

* * *

**Chris**

After Ray had shouted at me I had no choice but to go and find Luigi but he was missing to. So I searched the only other flat in the building and saw a scrap of paper with a name and address on, it also had _'ALEX' _written on it. I snatched it up and ran back to Ray only to find two paramedics treating the Guv, I watched as they carted him off into the Ambulance. It was only then that I showed Ray the paper, this time we defiantly thought the same thing. We got to the Quattro and sped of towards the address.

* * *

**Alex**

We were moving, it felt as though we were going down a farm road, but it smelt as though we were still in London. Surely people would be looking for me now, I thought, but even if they were they wouldn't find me in time. I had overheard the driver telling the man in the passenger seat that I was going to an old house where 'the boss' could have some fun with me. I did not like the sound of that. I wish I could see Gene, that's all I kept thinking throughout the journey. The truck smelled of blood and animal urine. I kept getting images of the night before, what I was wearing, what Gene was wearing, how many of CID was there, how Chris and Shaz had not, as they usually do, sat in a booth all night but come out to talk and have fun with us all. Then I remembered taking Gene by the hand and leading him upstairs to my flat. I couldn't remember why I had done it but it felt good. It was my right arm; my right arm was the arm I lead him upstairs by. He moved his lips closer to mine and… 'Looks like we're here, best get Drake out of the van and into hair and make-up'. What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Gene**

I was slipping in and out of consciousness, I was sure of that much. But nearly everything else was a complete an utter blur. I was sure we were moving, probably towards the hospital but I kept seeing pictures of my past, and my team. Every picture I saw was sad, or angry. When I was a boy, watching me mam die. A few years later, when I was looking at the river where Sam Tyler drowned. Then watching as Alex fell to the ground, on the day of the King Douglas road job. When the sad pictures faded I saw my team standing around me, they were crying and Chris and Shaz were hugging each other. I looked around and saw that Bolly and Ray weren't there. I tried to ask where they were, but my throat stuck. And I was engulfed by darkness again.

* * *

**Shaz**

I was waiting for Chris and Ray to talk to me through the radio, but before they did Viv, the receptionist walked through and handed me a tape. 'This just came for you, Shaz.' He said to me. I told him thanks, but he didn't say who it was from. I went to the TV and video machine, and placed the tape in the slot. I waited for the picture to come into focus. I saw three outlines of people, one was sitting on a chair, I think it was a woman, and the other two were standing either side of the chair, they were defiantly men. And that wasn't all; the two men were holding machine guns pointed at the woman. As the picture came into focus more, I saw that one of the two men was Tiny Tim Ribbons, from the bullion job. When the picture was completely in focus, I saw that the woman was cut and unconscious. It was Alex!

* * *

**Ray**

We were at the address that Chris had found, on the piece of paper, in Luigi's flat. It was a big old house, with a large garage. We both looked at each other before we went up to the front door; it was a look of disgust. Chris knocked on the door and we waited for somebody to open it. We waited and waited and waited, until a middle aged man with a cigar in his mouth opened the door. 'Can I help you?' He was a Londoner for sure, from the east end, his left eye brow raised when we showed him our warrant cards. 'Police, can we come in sir?' Chris said staring at something behind the man, I followed his gaze and saw him looking at a pair of white leather boots. It was me who spoke next 'Do you know anything about the disappearance of DI Alex Drake?'

* * *

**Chris**

I knew what Ray was thinking; this guy had a criminal look about him. If he knew where Ma'am was, then we had to find her. Just as he answered Shaz came through on the radio. 'Chris, I've been sent a video of Ma'am. Tiny Tim Ribbons and some other guy were guarding her in a garage or something. There was the sound of horses neighing nearby.' I replied 'Ok, we'll look into it babe. See you later.' I turned to Ray who had just walked into the room; he had overheard the conversation I'd just had with Shaz. 'We passed a field full of horses when we drove down the drive. It was right next to the garage.' I said as I pieced it all together. We walked back to the man who was still eyeing us with great dislike. 'Can we have a look in that delightful garage of yours?' Ray spoke in a sarcastic tone. The man who's name was Daniel Chalk, nodded and showed us to the garage. On the way me and Ray talked about what we might find.

* * *

**Alex**

I'd just regained consciousness and I could hear voices approaching where we were. They were getting louder, and all I kept thinking was 'It's time. They're going to kill me.' But as they got to the door, I recognised them, it was Chris and Ray. Were they here to rescue me? I hoped so. I don't think I could've lived if they hadn't found me, but the next second the door opened and light poured in again. It was a few more seconds before any of us could see. But then Ray spoke and his voice was shocked but not as shocked as I thought he might be. Maybe he knew I was there, but I made a mental note to ask him anyway. Him and Chris were shouting things, probably for the guards to get on the floor. A gunshot rang out across the almost deserted room as I tried helplessly to shout things at them, but I remembered that I was gagged and bound to a chair, so anything I did wasn't helping that much. Another two gunshots were fired and I heard two people groan in pain, I knew the man on my right went down because his gun hit my leg. But then I heard Chris shout something and saw his outline sprint towards a mass on the floor. 'Ray, come on mate, you've got to wake up.' He was crying I tried again to ask what had happened but before I remembered that I couldn't, somebody came up behind me and cut the ropes and the gag holding me in place, and then cut my shoulder and neck. I stood up cautiously and walked towards the weeping man, only to find him crouched beside the bleeding form of another friend, a friend I'd never have thought could have died.

* * *

**Gene**

I was sitting up in my hospital bed with nothing to do but watch the comings and goings of the nurses and very rarely the patients. I saw a reasonably young doctor, maybe in her late twenties or early thirties, walk over to me and tell me that I needed some sleep. She had been watching me with great interest and had that twinkle in her eye. I would have asked her for a drink, but my mind worked overtime to figure out what had happened to Alex, so I told her I would try and sleep for a while. As she left Jimmy, one of my DC's, came over and talked to me for a while. He told me what he knew about the case, and he also told me that Chris and Ray were going to the house where Alex might be, he told me about the video that Shaz had got sent and how Tiny Tim Ribbons was involved. He was told to leave a few minutes later by a rather grumpy looking Matron. He promised to keep me informed on the case. I liked Jimmy, he was somebody I could trust, and he also had a very good sense of humour.

* * *

**Shaz**

I was still waiting for news on Alex, Chris and Ray. Jimmy had only just got back from talking to the Guv, and he said 'He seems happy enough' before making himself a cup of tea, as I was a bag of nerves and Chris was out looking for Alex. We had a lot of time to ponder while they were gone, all I kept thing was, _'what if we don't find her in time, the Guv hasn't been this happy since he came down to London four years ago. She's the building blocks in this big, happy if slightly masculine and racist family.'_ I smiled slightly when Chris came through on the radio, he told us he had found ma'am, but there was a problem, Tiny Tim had got shot, and we also had one officer down. He stopped after that and told us he was going with Alex to the hospital, his tone wasn't good so we said we'd meet him down there, I was going to go anyway to tell the Guv what we knew. When we got there we never could've expected what we all must hear.

* * *

**Ray**

I was in complete darkness; I was just…floating in mid-air. I felt quite nice actually, like being able to breath under water. I knew I must be dead; hardly anyone survives being shot in the chest and then the head. It was un-heard of, but at least I stopped them bastards from killing ma'am. I might not act like it but I do care what happens to our team. It was like Tyler, if I was given the choice, me or him to die, I would have said save him, he's got a wife and in a few years a family to. But it was his own fault he drowned, if only he'd have waited for the Guv. Jeez! If this was what death was going to be like, I'd have rather live forever, and that can't be fun. I guess I'm going to miss all my friends up there, on the surface, but they need to get on with there lives. I'm only one copper. They need to get the scum of the earth and keep the streets of London, and Manchester, clean.

* * *

**Chris**

I was given the dreaded task of telling the whole of CID that Ray had just died. It was heartbreaking to see Shaz cry like that, Ray was a typical 70's copper, all muscle shoot now, think later type of guy. He had a heart of gold underneath it all though. He was caring and generally a really nice bloke. When I had finished speaking Shaz came over and we both cried silently for a few minutes, and then we had to face up to the Guv. Who was going to tell him that his best friend had just died and that his DI was being operated on as we spoke?

* * *

**Alex**

I had been brought back to the hospital with Chris, and I was told that I needed to have an operation to help heal my broken arm. I started crying again and the doctors thought it was because I was in pain, but it wasn't. I was crying because of the good friend we had lost. He was like the stupid uncle that we all have in a family. I can't remember much after that because I was prepped for surgery. But when I awoke I heard the very load and agitated voice of my DCI.

* * *

**Gene**

Chris, and the whole of CID, had come to see me. They looked really depressed and drawn. It reminded me of the image I saw when I was in the ambulance. Shaz was crying on Chris' shoulder, and the rest of CID weren't looking to cheery either. I looked around and saw that Bolly and Ray weren't there I asked where they were and to my up-most surprise Shaz started sobbing hysterically, it was Chris who spoke first. 'Guv, how are you? Felling any better?' I paused before answering, deciding if he was genuine or not. And I fought very hard with the temptation of telling him to shove of and tell me where they hell they were. 'I've been better Christopher. Getting shot isn't as fun as it once was.' At this point Shaz walked of muttering that she had something to do. 'Now, are you going to tell me why my DS and DI aren't at my bedside, shedding a tear over my crippled body? Or am I going to have beat it out of you?' A small laugh escaped Chris' mouth before he spoke again.  
'Guv, we've got some bad news, and some good news. The good news is that we found ma'am in an old garage not far outside London. The bad news is that the bastard that held her captive got away. But not before shooting at me and Ray. I managed to duck down, but Ray didn't…and…well…' He was falling apart in front of my eyes. It took him a moment to compose himself, and then he continued. Just as Shaz came back, from whatever she had been doing. 'Guv, Ray didn't make it. He died in that shit covered garage, with Tiny Tim Ribbons.' Chris broke down and couldn't stop crying, while he was hugging Shaz, who was also on the verge of tears. 'We're all really sorry Guv. We know he was like a brother to you. Would you like us to come back?' I nodded my head. Still in shock I almost missed what Shaz said next. 'It's fine, we could go and see ma'am. She had just come out of theatre when I got there-' I didn't let Shaz finish. I jumped out of the steel bed and started pulling my suit on. 'Guv, what are you doing? You need rest, you got shot.'  
'So! Loads of folk get shot. Alex got shot. I'm going to see her.' And I was out of there in a matter of seconds, running down corridors looking for Alex. I had no time to grieve for Ray in public; I would find my own way dealing with the grief. Probably over a glass of whiskey. But right now I had to see if My Bolly was alright. And I found her with the nurses, getting help to sit up. I ran to her side, taking in how terrible she looked.

* * *

**Alex**

I heard his voice from a distance, or so it seemed. He just stood there staring at me. Suddenly I remembered what had happened over the last day or two. The kidnap, being punched, kicked and abused in so many ways, finally giving up hope of ever being found. And then the great relief when I had heard Chris and Ray's voices coming down the corridor. Watching as Ray lay dying on the stone floor. I was brought back to the present by somebody speaking, though what I didn't hear. I looked up into Gene's eyes and was shocked to see them watering, the same as mine. We reacted at the same time; he reached down and pulled me into a comforting hug, as I reached up to do the same.

We sat there for what seemed hours, just talking and reminiscing about the good times when we were all together in Luigi's drinking and having a right laugh. When we didn't talk, we just sat there, with Gene on the edge of my steel framed hospital bed, one arm around my shoulders and the other holding my hand. I was falling asleep, we both were, when the rest of CID came through to see us. Shaz was the first one through the door, but she backed out when she saw us holding each other but we both called her over. She seemed to look happier when she saw I was better. Some of the guys said that needed to go home and see their family's, but Chris, Shaz and Viv stayed to talk to us both. It may not be the perfect family, but we were better then most.

* * *

**Well there it is. Well most of it. I'll think of some more if you nice people out there think it's good. But if not-Oh well. You know what to do if you want more. And a quick note to those of you who want to here about the Christmas Party Fic, I will update when i have some more ideas in my empty head. (These two Storys are in know way related. Just in case you get confuzzled.)**

**Sophie**


End file.
